flightamberkittiversionfandomcom-20200213-history
Flight Conspiracy Theories
Flight is a universe in which the characters are cats with wings. Most information about these characters are known, but hidden clues within these beautifully drawn comics are causing many theories to come up. *WARNING* Not all of them are proven, so don't go spreading around that they are. Please. Thank you for your assistance - the Flight WIKI team <3 Conspiracy #1: Citrine and Lilac are sisters This fan theory has been around for a while now, starting in the early chapters of the Flight universe. This may have been first created when some Flight readers saw the striking resemblance between Queen Citrine and Lilac, and even Princess Diamond seems to mistake Lilac's tail for her mother's in Chapter 1. A second clue that supports this idea of the queen and the healer being sisters, is the little black-and-white photograph shown in the corner of the frame when Lilac is holding the fish necklace made of carved wood in Chapter 7. The photo shows a family of four, two parents with their two kits in front of them. It makes sense that the two kits are Lilac and Citrine, as Citrine married into the title of "queen". Scrolling through comments shows many Scratchers agree with this theory, and AmberKitti herself has replied to many of these comments, often noting that she can't give too much away. This may or may not mean that these theories are right, but we'll have to wait until the next chapter comes out. Until then, it's just a theory. Theory confirmed '- Queen Citrine used to be named Columbine, but she then journeyed to the castle to be a servant, met Garnet and became queen. That is why she became so distant to Lilac and how she changed her name to a gem. '' '''Conspiracy #2: Who is the cat in the photograph in Chapter 15? The mysterious cat in the photograph behind Sapphire in the first frame of Chapter 15 has black fur and icy blue eyes. Next to him is clearly King Garnet - who couldn't mistake those deep green eyes for anyone else's? But the questions still remained unanswered. Who is he, and why hasn't AmberKitti mentioned him? What is his name? If he never became a healer after becoming a shadow, what did he do? Why isn't he hanging around the palace anymore? Is he dead? This mysterious cat also appears in the "Flight Info" project, where Shadows are mentioned to not be a part of the official hierarchy, except now he is wearing a necklace with his potential namesake's gem, Zircon, in it, which is also a pale, ice-blue. This necklace may also be the one seen the the Flight Christmas Chapter, where Garnet looks at his vanity and sees a blue necklace that seemingly triggered bad memories...memories of this strange cat, perhaps? He is also seen with his parents, Alexandrite and Robin, as well as with his brother, Garnet, also in the "Flight Info" project, on the first page, about the heir ceremony. We may know his name, however. In AmberKitti's "Counting Stars CC" entry, the backdrop of her entry is named "Zircon/Hyacinth". Zircon is a blue gem. One of the cats looks exactly like this mysterious tom. Hmmmm..... Also, while searching through comments in Chapter 14, a reader says that AmberKitti had mentioned a villain in the future. Amber tells that the villain is a tom, and that we'll find out who they are in later chapters. Could this so-called villain quite possibly be this mysterious Zircon? This may have been proven in Chapter 19, when a dark gray cat, with Zircon's fur coloring, was shown smiling evilly at Citrine and Garnet's funeral. But why would Zircon want his brother dead? In addition, Amberkitti has confirmed that Zircon is "gone", and that the whole isle knows about him. *Note: There can't be a page for Zircon until AmberKitti okays it Conspiracy #3: Citrine and Mist knew each other on a personal basis Mist is the lady-in-waiting for the queen, Citrine. We know Citrine looks scornfully down upon commoners, even though she was once a servant herself. But continuing onward, she doesn't treat Mist with such disrespect. Mist is almost always with Citrine, with a few exceptions. One notable observation is that in Chapter 11, at the Royal dinner table, Mist is there with Citrine. But no other servant must have been permitted to sit at a Royal dining table. However, Mist is there anyways. Further proof that they may have known each other may extend to their kit years. They were both servants, so it's likely that they would know each other from there. Chapter 8 features Mist comforting Citrine when she's sad. It's rather obvious that their relationship is less of a "master and servant" thing and more of a friendship. Maybe this is just because Citrine is grateful to Mist for being such an empathetic and supporting person in her life. Or maybe, before Citrine became Garnet's mate, they were good friends in the fisher village? Conspiracy #4: Who will Diamond's mate be? While this is less of a theory and more of a question, it is sweeping over the Flight Fandom like wildfire. Especially now that Sapphire has her mate and just had her wedding, lots of people think Diamond needs romance in her life too. It will most probably be a fisher, considering Diamond has lots of fisher friends who she may or may not like and they may or may not like her. The most obvious guesses are Smokeheart and Dusk. Though when the creator of Smokeheart asked if Smokeheart had a crush (or more) on Diamond @-Amberkitti- replied that Diamond's mate was already decided, and Smokeheart wouldn't get to be Diamond's mate either. Some think it will be Dusk, considering he's owned by @-Amberkitti- , but when someone compared Sapphire and Diamond to Elsa and Anna from Frozen, Amber said that there was some things that happened in Flight similar to the happenings of Frozen, Which either means Sapphire's going to get magical powers and barricade herself from her own kingdom, or more likely, Dusk may be the double-crossing villainous boyfriend to whom Diamond falls for before deciding he is doing something wrong and stops him, also finding her true love along the way. Or we're wrong on that part, and Dusk is just a nice guy. Amber also said that it would be several chapters before Diamond's romance would appear, but, ''there would some little hints along the way. So, when in Chapter 17 Catfish helped cheer Diamond up, it was no wonder that fans started shipping. After all, there is no romance directly stated, but that seems like a hint, and Amber didn't really object to people shipping them like she did before, in Chapter 12. "Hmm, so many scratchers are shipping them..." was what she said previously. But now: "Oooh >:3 and "Those are all great names!" are replies to scratchers shipping and ship-naming the "catdiafishmond" ship. We will have to keep our eyes peeled for now. Conspiracy #5: Is Catfish's role really the main villan of Flight? Amber said in one of her comments that there was a villain soon to appear. This theory is on who it is and what they will do... Catfish. The sweet, humble little fisher. To us? He's Diamond's possible love interest. But he's a possible threat. Is no-one weirded out by how he only appears when Diamond is there? No one is suspicious? He may be using her to raise up in the hierarchy. Based on the way it looks, if you marry, you take the higher person's rank. So, what if he's only using Diamond to get higher. This is pretty far-fetched, and this one is very unlikely. Conspiracy #6: The Fish Necklace The fish necklace. One of -- If not the-- most mysterious mysteries in Flight. Lilac seems to be sad with whatever memory it brings. From answers to questions in "Ask Flight", We know Lilac was once a fisher, and the series itself says her and Parsley used to be kithood friends, which provides us with a connection, but no explanation. Parsley may have given it to Lilac as a gift, well, anyone could have. Most of the fandom think someone gave it to Lilac, which may be true. Other theories -- some even involving Garnet, or the unknown Hyacinth and Zircon -- are somewhere along those lines. Amber said many things would be revealed in chapters 18-20, so we'll wait until we have more info. Theory Confirmed '-'' The Fish Necklace's importance has been discovered. In Chapter 20, Lilac tells Diamond that she had given the necklace to her sister Citrine (Columbine) who had later returned it upon becoming Princess Citrine. 'Conspiracy #7: The Death of Citrine and Garnet ' In the most recent Flight chapter, we see a young black tom burst in on Lilac, Parsley, and Diamond. He announces that "the beloved King Garnet and Queen Citrine passed away scarcely two days ago." Earlier, in chapter 18, Citrine and Garnet are seen drinking tea. In the next two frames, both are coughing. Some Scratchers suggest that the tea could have been poisoned. After Lilac, Parsley, and Diamond receive the news, the frame "shatters", and Lilac says one word - Columbine, which is later discovered to be Citrine's original name, and Lilac says this out of grief for her sister. If the Citrine and Garnet were poisoned, we may know who the culprit is. On frame 12, there is a dark, blue-black cat who is at the funeral that Diamond has just flown to. He is not crying, mourning, or showing grief, but smiling. Grinning, when the leaders of the Isle are gone. Suspicious. As Diamond departs from the funeral, this cat even appears to be following her! In the list of cats Amberkitti always includes, there is a non-cited cat, whom we have never heard of before, named Inkberry. Many think he is the poisoner of the story. There is one theory that Mr. Mysterious Photo, Zircon, had a kit who is Inkberry. Inkberry could also be a cover name for Zircon. There is also another theory that Lilac was the true murderer and killed the king and queen. Now since chapter 23 we now suspect the mysterious cat is a female named inkberry, for in one fram she was holding tea outside of sapphires bedroom and not being a servant, she still offered tea to her. On the next frame, a servant, Mist, points out that sapphire doesn't like tea, so its very likely the cat was inkberry, but her motives are still not clear. '''Conspiracy #8: Who is Hyacinth? In Amberkitti's Counting Stars CC entry, there were two cats: one was called Zircon, who may or may not be King Garnet's brother, and another cat called Hyacinth. She appears to be a white she-cat with orange eyes... and in Amberkitti's Flight Info project, it shows a black cat with green eyes wearing a crown with a white cat with orange eyes. The cat with the crown, according to the pictures in Amberkitti's Flight Info, is one of Alexandrite's sisters, and the one chosen to be queen alongside him. Does this mean... that the cat who looked like Hyacinth with the queen was... Hyacinth's father? That would make Hyacinth a princess, but according to the Flight Info project, only the king's family can be heirs. Could Hyacinth have been angry about that? Perhaps she wanted to be queen but couldn't be. But that doesn't answer something a lot of Flight fans want to know: How is she connected to Zircon? Most everyone thinks they're mates. But if Hyacinth was really born into the royal bloodline, that would mean Zircon is her cousin. So, if Hyacinth really was angry about not having a chance to be queen, perhaps Zircon, also angry about being left a Shadow, would have teamed up with her. But not as mates. As cousins. One of the questions asked in the "Ask Flight!" project was if Lilac or Parsley knew anything about Hyacinth. Amberkitti responded through Lilac, stating, "Hyacinth? That selfish, spoiled, ungrateful kitten never should have become a healer! She... she broke her mentor's heart." and through Parsley, stating, "She was... with them. I heard she was one of their most trusted members. But we don't talk about that anymore, you know. Everything is fine now." What do these statements mean? Could this be referring to the Fisher Rebellion? In another Ask Flight discussion where Lilac was asked about another healer apprentice, who also studied under Walnut. She used similar adjectives, like "selfish, sentimental, completely spoiled kit", meaning that they could be the same person. This makes sense because earlier, Lilac mentions how she should have never become a healer. On the same string, she also said that "Walnut blamed himself for her mistakes". The mystery healer was also Walnut's apprentice from much earlier - Lilac only knows about them because she saw the aftermath and heard bits and pieces from her mentor. Amberkitti has confirmed that Hyacinth is gone, which could either mean dead, hiding, or missing, but refused to say more. The exact wording was, from Parsley: "Don't ask. Please. You... don't know what they did or what it was like." How bad was the Fisher Rebellion, and what part did Hyacinth play in it? Conspiracy #9: Who is Inkberry? In Chapter 19 of Flight, a cat is seen grinning at Citrine and Garnet's funeral. Many people believe her name to be Inkberry. In a question about if Inkberry was important to the plot, she responded, "I'll never tell you anything! Long live the true king!" Zircon(Garnet's possible brother) is assumed to be a shadow, so could this be a reference to him? Also, one of Amberkitti's project mentions Zircon and Hyacinth together. So perhaps Inkberry is their kit, and Inkberry could have had something to do with the death of Garnet and Citrine because he/she wanted to get her father the throne. Or perhaps she could be referring to Emerald, who will be the new king now that Garnet is not alive. But what could his/her relationship be with him? In Ask Flight a discussion with Inkberry read as follows: "Emerald, Oh yes, I've seen that helpless kit before." It seems this is used in a negative connotation, but where could they have seen each other before? In another Ask Flight! conversation with Inkberry, she continues to say that 'Everything she's ever done has been for her king'. Maybe... There is another kingdom and / or someone who poses as a king? And to further our evidence of Inkberry's relation to Zircon, Zircon is a black tom, and guess what color Inkberry is? That's right, black. 'Conspiracy #10: Is Lavender Guilty?' Lavender is a kind and dedicated lady-in-waiting. But some have noticed the similarities between her and Inkberry. While these two are not the same, there is an uncanny resemblance. Is it possible that they are somehow related? Lavender herself may not be guilty, and certainly not subject to treason against Sapphire, but the facts still stand. Sapphire's lady-in-waiting adores her master, but enough to take part in murder? Send us YOUR conspiracy theories through comment, or in the Flight WIKI info studio: ☀https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/5719616/comments/